twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Vixter/Felix - Bella song
(Using tune from Baby by Justin Beiber) Key: *walking = stage diretions *''(lol)'' = lyric explation *gfbnn = script or Narrative text *''hjjjkk ''= lyric text Setting: After winking at Bella, Felix pauses... It was now or never and so in front of the asstounded eyes of The Cullens, his colleagues, Bree and Bella he bursts into song and this, Ladies and Gents, is what he sang... Bella's song: Ohhh-ohhh-ohh-ohh-oh x3 I know I love you, I know I care, Just shout at Edward, and I'll be there, I want your your blood, But I'll give you my heart, And you would always, always be my mate, (as in two Vamps forming a romantic partnership) Are you and he an Item, Then you keep sayin' "why, we're not even freinds?" (Bella and Felix that is) What are you saying, So your Engaged!!! Don't look in my eyes, You're my first love, And you broke my heart for the first time! Now I just say: Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo, My Bella, Bella, Bella, ohhh, My Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo, Hoped you'd always be mine, mine. Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo, My Bella, Bella, Bella, ohhh, My Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo, Hoped you'd always be mine, mine Oh, for you I would do whatever, I Just can't belive you two are together, (Bella and Edward) I'm gonna play cool, Hope he's losing you, (ie. Felix is hoping Bella will fall in love with him and leave Edward) I'll Kill Eddie C, And then melt his ring, Then rip him to pieces, so they can't fix him, (the Cullens) Then I'll burn him, 'Til his ashes have stopped screamin', I'll burn him, Down, Down Down, And then, once he's out the way, Bella, you can come around, Then I just say: Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo, My Bella, Bella, Bella, ohhh, My Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo, Hoped you'd always be mine, mine, Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo, My Bella, Bella, Bella, ohhh, My Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo, Hoped you'd always be mine, mine, Volturi! (Instead of Luda, an abriviation of Ludacris) Now I'm 13, (x 10) I've fallen in love, there's nothing that compares to my Bella, But Edward came between us, now my fantacie are obstruct! Back then I went crazy, I smashed him into the floor, (reffering to New moon Fight scene) He was no mach for me, I beat him up, I heard her heart pound, and skip a beat, '' ''when I threw him to my feet, and smsh him into the stairs, OWWW, I thought it was for me, (Bella's changes in heart rate) But turned out it was for he, She's made me go crazy, 'cos she is so amusing, And now I'm winking, But now I'm just getting desprate, Now I'm Just sayin': Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo, My Bella, Bella, Bella, ohhh, My Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo, hoped you'd always be mine, mine. Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo, My Bella, Bella, Bella, ohhh, My Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo, Hoped you'd always be mine, mine. Exit with obvious humilliation towards their collauges sudden outburst into song, Demetri hangs back contenplating with good nature, to wait for his seemingly derranged BFF, or slink off with the rest and dodge humilliation, Jane whispers something to him before departing quickly leaving Demetri to wait in the shadows for Felix Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, x3 Now I gotta go, go, go, I gotta go. Felix: hopeful So Bella d'ya think we could make it work? Bella: blushing errr, thanks, Felix, but no thanks'.' Cullens and Bella beat a Hasty retreat, Emmett snikers as he leaves Felix: sighs Bree: At least you tried, bro, and the song was good. Felix: Thanks kiddo, but love & life's a cruel thing, and Cupids gonna get a punch for this one! Bree: sarcasticly Tell me about it. Demetri: I appoligise for Interupting, however we really must catch up with the others.... whispers and Jane say to dispose of... toward Bree Felix: heavily, then ansaws Demetri okay... appoligeticly to Bree sorry orders are orders... ripping sounds, and Bree screeching Demetri: c'mon, lets go Felix: once + Felix exit, Felix hangs his head and drags his feet, feeling very sorry for himself... Demetri throws his arm around Felix's shoulders in an attempt to comfort his freind Vixter 20:45, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts